Nothing stays the same
by Demmie
Summary: AxS. first Story. Alucard has been sleeping, and now comes back into a world where Seras has changed, and he needs to face a new enemy, that just might give him a shock
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own hellsing, only the characters i make up...and my hellsing dvd box set.

Info: Set 150 years afterOrder 13: Hellfire from the anime. Seras has to deal with a new breed of FREAKs without Aucard's aid. That is until he awakens, and then things start to get hard for her. Thinking of making this an AxS.

* * *

The young girl walked quickly along the small back alley, her long brunette hair billowing behind her. She looked uncomfortable as she, once again, gazed behind her, seeing a shadow following. Behind her, the shadow gained pace, catching up. This shadow was tall, and in all black. No light flowed onto it, so no features could be found. 

Coming to the edge of the alley, the girl was pulled backwards, a scream emitting from her vocal chords, but a strong hand clamped over it, stopping her screaming. She struggled against whoever it was, but to no avail. She kicked out, but the figure still held her. Slowly she stopped struggling, and looked straight into the eyes of her attacker, seeing them to be green. The figure, now known to be a man, smiled and a pair of pearly white fangs could be seen. Shock was sent through the young girl's body, and the man leaned down to her neck.

Suddenly, a bullet rang through the alley, hitting the man in the shoulder. He cursed and looked to the side where he was hit. Silhouetted in the moonlight, stood a girl, her long hair rippling with the cross-wind. **"Now, now"** she called out **"That is no way to treat a Lady". **A gun was in her hand and she aimed it at the man's heart, now exposed by him turning. In a matter of mili-seconds, another bullet shot through his heart, and he disintegrated into dust, his screams piercing the night's silence.

All throughout this the girl had slid down the wall she was backed up against, looking in horror at the scene. She backed away when the other girl walked to her, and kneeled down to her level. **"Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you" **she said to her, a soothing voice coming from her, before she waved her hand in front of her.

The girl on the floor looked around in confusion. **"What's going on? Why am I on the floor?"** she asked. She pushed herself up and dusted herself off.

**"You fell. I saw it happening. Hope you didn't hurt yourself"** the other girl said, a fake concern in her voice. She had to make it convincing, otherwise it wouldn't work.

**"Thanks. I'm Alice by the way"** she said, wanting to make conversation, nothing more. They both said goodbyes and Alice said thanks again, before she went on her way.

The other girl walked behind her, then turned left, the opposite way from Alice. Now in the lights of the lamp-posts of the street, she could be seen in a black trench coat. Her long hair was a strawberry-blonde, tipped with red. Her fangs couldn't be seen but every so often she would open her mouth and take in an unneeded breath. She wore a red shirt, black emblems on them, denoting the organisation she worked for: Hellsing. Her black trousers had red Celtic signs on them. Her high heeled boots made a clinking sound on the sidewalk.

She had erased that girl's, Alice's, memory, and she had to make her story believable, otherwise questions would be asked. She hated doing so, as it drained her, and she hated feeling weaker than she truly could be. Looking up to the sky, she saw a pale red moon. She smiled, and a fang appeared over her blood red lips. **"He will awaken soon"** she whispered, before disappearing into thin air, intent on resting for the night.

* * *

Kael Hellsing was sitting by his desk, looking over some papers when he felt her prescence. He felt it soothing at most times, but today it felt cold, and unresponsive. he looked up to see her leaning on the wall, her gaze down towards the ground. she made no sound, or even took a breath, sohe knew she was mad about something. 

She only said one thing **"theres more of them"**. pushing off the wall, she walked out of the office, as James prefered it if she did so, and she complied. he sighed and got up from his chair, looking through the windows behind his desk, noting the pale red moon. "your dissmissed Seras" he whispered.

* * *

Okay please tell me how it is. ive tried to do as much as i can without revealing too much. i also want to make this an AxS but im not sure. Review and tell me if i should, as theres not that many AxS out there.Tell me how it is, and ill try and make another chapter by next week.

demmie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hellsing…….only Kael. He's mine! sinister grin Nobody else can have him!

**Author note:** I am still waiting on response to whether I should go in an AxS direction, and I do think that it's a good pairing to do. Hopefully my chapters will get longer, and Seras' life within the past 150 years will reveal itself. And to plastic'smiles thanks for the compliment on her clothing! And to all AxI fans. NO! Integra is dead and will never be coming back! Only in memory.

Now…on with the story……………

* * *

Resting on her coffin-bed, Seras gazed upon a photo frame, which was kept on her bedside table. In the frame, was a photo of her when she was younger, and standing beside her, was her father. A blood red tear trickled softly down her pale cheek as she remembered him. Brushing away the tear, and its trail of crimson, she propped her head on her left arm, a notebook in front of her, and a pen in her hand. She was writing a poem to go on her death plaque, the poem she had yet to write. In 150 years she didn't once want to think about it, because it sealed the deal that she was truly this……a true monster of the night.

Giving up on the poem for now, she got up from her bed. Going to the bedside table, she pulled out a silver gun from the top drawer. This essentially was a large handgun, specifically designed by Walter before she had come, and it was used by Alucard. Named 'Joshua', the handgun had been placed in her hands, replacing her anti-midans cannon. Seras gazed at the gun for several minutes, not being able to take her eyes away from it. This was the only thing to remind her of her master, Alucard, except for the dormant link they still shared.

After incognito, they had kept their link; Alucard thought that she needed more training before she was released from him; to be her own master. But that was not to be, as he was placed into the dungeons, under lock and key a few months afterwards; orders from the queen. She had hated the feeling of nothingness, deep in the depths of her mind.

Picking up the gun from the table, she got up from her chair, still dressed in her black trousers and red shirt. She pulled open her chamber door, and walked silently, out towards the grounds of hellsing. Once arriving there, she sat on the steps, looking out over the forbidden landscape that was London. The lights were beautiful to her, and she loved being here. It came almost as comfort to her; as she had been here when Integra hellsing was in deep trouble.

She felt a presence behind her, and too true, Kael was walking towards her, and sitting by her side.

He was still a young man, age of only 19, and he had been raised side by side with Seras. He saw them as more of siblings, rather than master-servant. This was a total misconception, as they respected each other, something like what Integra and Alucard had, yet with less darkness.

"**You're still worried aren't you?"** he asked her.

"**I don't know Kael. Something's wrong, I know it."** She looked out over the grounds, a sigh escaping her blood red lips** "I don't know, but there's something big happening, almost like……."** She looked for the perfect word to describe it **"like an apocalypse"**

"**An apocalypse? Seras, you're overreacting slightly. There's nothing like that going to happen. You know it and I know it."** He replied.

"**You haven't seen what I have seen Kael, all those dreams, of what will come; they do turn out to be true. I just don't want it to happen"** she said, metaphorically tugging at straws. She hated seeing what will come; it was déjà vu nearly every moment of her life……unlife.

"**Don't worry, alright? Things will turn out just fine, they way they always do for you"** he replied jokingly as he wrapped an arm around Seras' shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Staying in that hug for a few minutes, Seras was able to think over things, the silence between them golden.

Pulling out of that hug, Seras thanked him and they both walked to Kael's office, where he had intelligence reports for her, on the new FREAKs she had been dealing with.

He pulled out a red folder, from the drawer, and sat down, Seras sitting on the edge of the desk **"here, this is all we have on them. Most of it, you'll find is your accounts, some from officers, and a lot from third hand accounts"** Kael recited to her. He watched her as she looked over the accounts.

These new FREAKs came from an organisation calling themselves: The Black Wings. They had made several attacks on major buildings, and considerable loss of life was in each report. She looked over her own handwritten pieces, explaining her accounts of their strength and weaknesses.

"_The body is heavily armoured, yet the arms are left unprotected. The neck is also vulnerable, yet is hard to get a clear shot there, if human soldiers are used. The armour itself is pretty weak, able to only withstand a few shots from an H&K __Mk23 SOCOM (special operations command) weapon. The hard part of getting clear shots is the fact that they emit a high frequency wave with their equipment, seemingly surgically placed into their bodies. This high frequency wave can be herd by vampires and some humans, creating pain in the cerebral cortex. This can lead to higher brain functions becoming temporarily paralysed, __including sensation, voluntary muscle movement, thought, reasoning, and memory. No long term damage has been seen from this frequency wave, only temporary loss of control" _

Her eyes skimmed over the paper, reading over her account, looking for anything that she missed out. She found nothing. Then she saw a small photo from CCTV footage, from one of the most recent attacks. In this photo there was a man, quite tall, light hair, dressed in expensive yet traditional clothing, much like the Victorian style. **"Who's that?"** she asked curiously, only to be answered by a confused look on the young Hellsing's face.

Gazing back at the photo, she couldn't help but feel that she had seen him before.

* * *

Okay that all for this chapter. Hopefully Alucard is coming in the next chapter, and this is longer than I expected, but most will be like this. I had to do it this length because I was accused of making a story not my own…so here are my ideas, in black and white. Anyway, keep reviewing, and telling me if AxS should be here, I most likely will anyway.

demmie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own hellsing. Only my wonderful Kael…..and nobody gets him but me!

Author's note: here's another chapter for my loving readers. From now on, my chapters will come once a week. Hopefully pieces will be written in the week, posted on Saturday or at the latest Sunday. School is getting harder, and homework is piling up, not to mention after school clubs, so I won't be able to do more than one chapter a week after this, maybe a few rare times when I have nothing to do ill do more…..oh the dismal life of a teenager.

(Thoughts are in _italics _and speech in **bold**)

* * *

Seras kept her crimson gaze on the photograph, as she heard Kael come up and stand by her side, looking at the photo with his blue eyes. All the hellsing had blue eyes, and they were eerily the same shade, every single generation. Kael looked at Seras, seeing confusion on her face, but he didn't want to trouble her about this. _Each unto their own _he thought, but instead of a dull silence, he was greeted with Seras' voice echoing in his head. _Too true master Kael, too true, _she replied to his musings.

He looked at her confused; it had been too many years since she had called him that. It was strange to hear her say it. Seeing her gaze travel towards the door, he saw nobody there. But a second afterwards, a hellsing commander came rushing in, holding his gun tightly in his hands. Seras could smell fear coming from him. Laying the folder down upon the desk, Seras looked to the soldier, her second in command. **"What is it commander?"** she asked him.

"**Sorry to disturb you sir, ma'am" **he replied, nodding respectfully to both, before returning Seras' gaze. **"There's something strange going on all around the mansion, but mostly out in the grounds. I've had disappearing men, strange appearances of objects and silver possessions crumbling into dust. My men want to know what's going on" **he said rather rushed, as if his life depended on getting out the door as fast as he could. Seras listened, and looked down for a second, and then her crimson eyes shot up to the window, perfectly silhouetted against the backdrop of a purple sky, and a blood red moon. The shade had deepened since last night.

Kael looked to where she was gazing at and realisation dawned on him. He was ready. He pushed the soldier softly out of the room, also rushed himself. On the balcony, he started shouting out orders to get away from the mansion, to return until further notice. None of the soldiers knew what to do, but grudgingly obeyed, and within half an hour, they were alone. Just Kael, Seras and the monster in the dungeons. Seras, while all this was going on, had been numbly gazing at the blood red moon, echoing her shirt and her lips. She sighed, releasing a breath she never knew she had been holding in, thinking about what would happen to Kael if something went wrong? What if she wasn't strong enough? These questions ran through her mind, but she heard Kael's footsteps echo towards the door.

She looked towards him, as he went to lean on the door frame. A weak smile played upon her features, before her hand went to brush through her long blonde hair. **"Ready for this?" **Kael asked from the door frame, to which she replied with a slow shake of her head. Walking towards him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and he sighed. **"I trust you Seras, that's all that matters to me"** he said, comfortingly. She smiled at this. A strand of her red-tipped hair fell across her crimson eye, and she brushed it away swiftly.

"**Alright, let's go." **She said, and they walked silently down to the dungeons, Kael brandishing his Beretta Model 93R. Seras had Joshua placed in her left hand, letting her senses guide her. Kael noticing a darker aura to her, her hair covering her eyes, but he didn't want to see them. The trip down was quiet and very eerie, as normally there would be something going on in the mansion. They stopped a few meters away from the sealed door, the air around them getting colder and colder. Kael hesitated and looked to Seras, who gave him a comforting smile, and a nod to tell him to proceed. After a moment of consideration, he did and held tightly onto his gun as he walked forwards. He heard Seras walk behind him, her soft footsteps sounding like thunder in this silent tomb. He halted in front of the sealed door, admiring the seal on it, and the blood red writings. He looked to Seras' seal, and saw it was identical. He took in a deep breath, and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Flashes of time past flooded his mind, all in grey shades, no colour. He saw the time when Alucard killed hellsing soldiers with a maniac grin on his face, and many more. He saw Seras when she was younger, and seeing her nearly die on the floor of the tower of London. These were his memories, and he was proud to show them to the hellsing heir. It had only been a moment, but he felt as if it was much longer. Taking his hand from the doorknob sharply, he felt himself breath harder, and much quicker than before. A hand placed itself on the door, and pushed it open. He looked up to see it was Seras by his side. He walked down the stone steps and gazed upon the figure in front of him, all shrivelled and decaying, leather straps of his clothing crumbling, his white hair covering the floor around his dead body.

"**Here he is, in all his splendour. Is this really how he is when he's down here?" **Kael asked Seras, not really sure if Alucard could hear him or not. Seras gazed down at him, and took in a steadying breath. She had never seen him this way. The black straight jacket, the red buckling straps, it was not something she was used to. She nodded, but she really didn't know, but Kael would want reassurance from her. **"So, what do we do?" **he asked further, not really knowing what would happen or how to fully awaken him. To his surprise, Seras aimed her gun at his head, her eyes closed. _Like this_ she spoke to him through his mind _stay still, don't move and nothing will happen, I promise you Kael. _A smirk suddenly adorned her features and after she questioned if this would work, she felt herself put pressure upon the trigger.

In a matter of millisecond, the bullet was stopped. A stunned Kael Hellsing stood with a black clad arm in the way of the bullet, and Seras still with her eyes closed. Sensing rather then hearing, that the bullet was stopped, her arm dropped, and she looked towards Kael. Her gun, well, technically Alucard's gun, fell to the floor and the clanking of metal on concrete echoed around the small dungeon. Seeing Kael's expression, she smirked, and said out loud **"I'm sorry"** to him. The arm in front of Kael dropped, still smoking from the silver bullet that was still in the flesh.

A pair of deep crimson eyes bore into Seras' own eyes, as if a competition was held between them. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Seras backs away, and Kael went to her side. **"Alucard, I am Kael Hellsing, Lord of hellsing manor. You are in my control now, and the seals are already back in place. Your orders are from me and me only. Is that understood?"** Kael called out, surprised with the steady tone of his voice, because he sure did not feel confident. Sensing his apprehension, Seras whispered to him **"give him your arm, and cut it, but don't let him have too much of your blood"**

Kael nodded to Seras, and held out his hand, higher than he normally would because of Alucard's sheer size. He was amazed at how tall he was, he never imagined him to be this way. Getting a knife from his pocket, he slashed across his arm, and let the blood fall, watching as Alucard, smelled the blood and started licking away the falling red liquid from his arm. After a few minutes Kael felt slightly dizzy, and Seras immediately said **"stop" **to Alucard yet he did not. Phasing her gun to her hands, she pushed the barrel up against his forehead, pushing backwards, and placed herself in front of Kael, an angry look on her face.

"**You haven't changed a bit police girl, not one bit."** a deep, silky voice was carried to her and to Kael, this came from Alucard. It sent a shiver down her spine to hear his voice once more, and that bittersweet nickname. Turning to Kael and ignoring Alucard for a moment, she softly pulled on his arm, and stroked the cut with her hands. Soon the cut was nothing more than a silver line and she placed a kiss where the line was. He whispered thanks to her, and she turned to Alucard.

He knelt before the two, his white hair falling across his face. **"Your orders, master" **he called out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review. Oh and I really should have said this from the start.

FLAME WITH CAUTION.

I have a really short temper and leave me be, this is my first story, of course I will want guidance with me story. Anyway…..please review, and YAY Alucard is back!

hopefully that this story will continue once a week, as my homework is drowining me! thank god i have my lovely music to pull me through, and my readers.

(Kael is mine)

A very possessive Demmie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no I don't own Hellsing. Only my own made up characters

AN: New character coming in, which might add a little competition to Alucard to win Seras, but not yet though. Sorry for the delay but I've been ill most of this week.

* * *

Seras was leaning on Kael's desk, looking over the reports of latest encounters with the new FREAKs. Since Alucard had come back, it was a different story, with not many Soldiers going out any more. Seras was glad that her workload had halved, but the reports were fragmented, and undistinguished. Alucard didn't really stop to take notice of things that she wished to know. Kael was stood gazing out the window, when Alucard came phasing into the office, Seras noting the smirk on his face, and she knew he had finished dealing with the FREAKs.

"**The targets have been silenced" **he said, breaking the silence in the office, and Kael turned to him and nodded. Alucard went to turn away and phase out of the room, when the door to Kael's office burst open.

Walking proudly and defiantly into the office was a man not much taller than Seras, his brown hair tied back into a pony tail, which came just lower than his shoulders. His piercing amber eyes were outlined with green, showing that he was not human. He sported a pair of blue jeans with a black shirt covered in amber flames. Covering his left hand was a bandage, stained with flecks of blood. His boots was the only thing –alive or undead- to make sound. He carried a red folder in his right hand, and when he got near to Seras, he handed it to her. He watched as she grabbed the folder from him and slammed it hard upon the desk, making Kael jump slightly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at this, not really used to Seras having a temper, or signs of defiance. Seras burned a hole into the man in front of her with her gaze; he returned it with his own defiant gaze.

"**You took your time Raymond" **Kael said, breaking the silence that had drowned the office. Raymond lifted his gaze from Seras to Kael, and took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"**I got the info you needed, what more do you want from me?" **he asked, breathing out a long drawn puff of smoke. Seras stood wand walked closer to him, inches from his face

"**How about you are here when I ask, next time? And stop with this"** she said, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it in her hands. **"You know how I hate it". **Raymond only smirked at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead, which once more stunned Alucard.

"**Oh but Seras, you love me nonetheless." **He cooed back to her.

"**Ye right whatever Ray" **she said half-heartedly, backing from him, and taking notice of the folder. She looked to Alucard, and noticed he was slightly stunned, and then thought to inform him of shall we say? **"Alucard, meet Raymond, Intelligence gatherer for Hellsing. He is a part angel, a half breed if you will. He's been in the service of hellsing for around 30 years now, most of that nowhere to be seen" **she said smirking at Raymond's face as she said that last part. She loved to wind him up, because he was infatuated with her, and she loved to see him make a fool of himself. Alucard nodded to Raymond, who nodded back. **"I'll have a look at these in my chambers, seeing as there's nothing more to do"** she said, more of a question to Kael who nodded and with a flick of his wrist, dismissed her. She walked out of the door, Raymond staying in the room, and Alucard phased out to Seras' chambers, wanting some answers.

Seras' chambers

Alucard sat on one of the chairs in her chambers, his feet propped up on the table in front of him. His glasses and hat were nowhere to be seen. He heard her footsteps coming closer, and wondered why she didn't phase, like he did. He did feel a slight change in her power and that it had grown and had thought she could do so. What she did next was to validate his suspicions.

Seras stood in front of her door, and phased through it, with the folder in her hand. Brushing her hair from her face, she saw Alucard sitting in a chair. She sighed and flung the folder onto her bed and went to sit in the other chair, opposite to Alucard. **"What do you want Alucard?" **she asked after several moments of silence.

"**Can't a master indulge in a little one to one with his fledgling? I'm here to ask some questions, about the past."** He said to her, sarcasm in his first question. He grinned as he saw her frown, and he laughed. **"Come on Seras, humour me for once" **he said teasingly.

_Well, what do you want to know? Tell me and ill tell you. _She said through telepathy to him, which amused her, as he raised an eyebrow at this. _Come now master, humour me for once _she added, quoting him, which amused her to no end.

"**You've become brave, that's something new. Now tell me about your training" **he demanded, less subtle than Seras would have liked.

"**Training has not been something I have been able to do much of, even in 150 years. Most of the time, things happen which I don't have to think about, like calling objects to myself, or healing, which would be normal. Then there are the other things….." s**he started, with Alucard wishing to know more about these 'other things' "**I can erase memories by a flick of the wrist, the snap of a finger, or even just a passing glance. It started when I actually drank blood regularly, and I noticed that some of the men I looked at, and thought about a memory of his he would not remember it. I practiced for many nights until I could control it. And then there was the phasing. There's not much more than that." **She concluded, getting up from the chair and getting the folder. She flicked through the reports Raymond gave.

"**You've learnt what I thought you'd learn, and I'm surprised that you actually drank the blood they gave you" **he said

"**I had to Alucard, because I didn't have you to look after me anymore. I had to stand on two feet." **She replied, a little more sorrowful than she had wanted it to sound. Flicking through the folder, she came across a small CCTV picture, with the same man as in the other, but this was different, this was in colour, which was strange.

Alucard saw her staring at something in the folder and got up, looking at the picture she was looking at. **"I've seen this man before**" she said absent minded **"I've seen him, in dreams." **She couldn't elaborate on this as a Hellsing commander came rushing in

"**Sorry to disturb you ma'am, sir. There's a situation brewing. Sir Hellsing wants you to go Seras." **The officer said. He was dismissed, and Seras pulled the 'Joshua' from her bedside table, loaded it, and went upstairs to get the details.

Kael's office 

"**Alucard" **Kael called, knowing he would hear, and soon enough he came phasing through the walls. **"Alucard, go and watch Seras. I haven't told her but there's suspicion that there's a few vampires at the scene. Make sure she comes back in once piece"** he said to him. Alucard nodded and phased out of the office.

Drawing 'Joshua' she sent three bullets into a group of ghouls, all falling and crumbling into dust. Behind her was another, and more came from the direction she had just shot at. Replacing the clip, she shot three behind her and three in front of her before she had to reload. _Last clip_ she thought as she grabbed the clip, letting the other fall by her feet, just like the others. It made a clanging noise, that distracted the ghouls for a moment, and that was all she needed. Running fast into the group before her, she brought out a dagger from her belt and started thrusting it into every heart, or head she could get to. _Strange thing is..._ she thought _these are all ghouls, where are the freaks? Or the vampire that created them?_ Soon all the ghouls were piles of dust and she only had one group left, and they were behind her.

She brought up 'Joshua' once more and sent all six silver explosive rounds into the middle of the group. The used clip fell to the floor at Seras' release of it, making the clang echo around the corridor. Brushing her hair back, she placed 'Joshua' into its holster on her belt and brought up a small handgun. Silently, she walked down the corridor. If she had been looking, she would have seen a black six eyed dog sitting amidst the piles of dust.

She picked up on talking in a room ahead of her, yet she couldn't hear what was being said. Placing a hand on the door for a second, she tried listening to the voices. Still undistinguishable. She backed away and kicked the door down, bringing up her handgun.

The three men inside jumped up from their seats in shock, all grabbing a gun each, mostly handguns. They started shouting, probably to others behind another door, which she couldn't see. Firing the clip she hit one square in the heart, another in the leg. _One down_ she counted in her head.

She felt someone grab her from behind, and she let go of her handgun. She was dragged backwards as a hand clamped around her mouth. She heard the clanging of her gun on the floor, and then a click of a gun readying. Her eyes shot open and saw a large handgun levelled at her head. **"Don't try anything missy." **The first vampire said who was holding the gun at her head. **"She's from Hellsing boys. Let's give her a warm welcome, shall we?"** you could practically see the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he directed that at the men that now filed into the corridor. He leaned down to clamp his mouth to hers and she screamed into his mouth, struggling as much as she could, but the vampire behind her was too strong for her.

"**Is that really any way to treat a lady?" **a dark voice spoke out, gaining the attention of everyone, except for Seras. The man that had kissed her looked up, pulling away from Seras, and she took that chance for pay back. Brining up her leg, she kicked him in the stomach, and then in the head, making him fly backwards. Stunned, the guy who held her let her go, making her fall onto her hand and knees. She brought her leg around to push his legs out from underneath him.

Alucard brought up his own gun "The Jackal" and fired at the four other vampires. All of them disintegrated into dust around Seras, as she brought up a dagger from her boot and struck the vampire in front of her in the heart, making him disintegrate also. Getting up she went over towards Alucard, while the one she had kicked in the stomach stirred on the floor and started to get up. **"You Bitch"** he shouted to her, but was unable to do more, as Alucard sent a bullet at him, ripping through his heart. He fell to dust before them.

Seras looked to Alucard, Alucard looked to her, and she leaned her head to his chest, keeping it there as she caught her breath.

* * *

AN: Okay longer than my other chapters, but I had to, because I couldn't cut any of it out. Hope you liked it, and if anyone noticed, Seras actually NEARLY hugged him at the end. I was ripping my brain apart at whether to make her hug him or not, but that wouldn't be as believable,

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers that liked it, and more to come.

demmie


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own hellsing...sadly.

Author's note: Okay this is the next chapter. i wanted Alucard and Seras to ahve some _Quality_ time together, so i made Alucard train her. the form i chose is mostly based on the notion that she was called "kitten" in her former team of D-11, and wouldnt it be ironic if she was a real kitten, just that little bit more dangerous? he he he...and now she's bigger than Alucard. thats really funny to me!

Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed and enjoy.

* * *

Seras walked silently outside, to the Hellsing gardens. The night was cool, and she appreciated that, as her skin would cool to the touch. She sighed as she looked around; no sign of her master was seen. She was asked to come here by him.

She walked around, musing for a little, as she seemed to do a lot of it recently. She enjoyed being in his presence again, but she felt him….demanding at times. Brushing back her hair, she twirled around at a rustling behind her, but saw nobody. Feeling a brushing sensation down by her leg, and found it to be a six eyed, black dog……Alucard. Leaning down, she stroked his head for a second **"tell me what we are doing here?" **she asked him.

_Easy…..training my dear police girl _she shuddered at that name. It might have been affectionate, but she hated it, and it seemed to have crept back into daily vocabulary for Alucard.

"**Training?"** she repeated confused a little. Alucard turned back into his human form and took her hand, lifting her from her kneeling position, guiding her to further down the garden.

_Yes, police girl, training. _Seras felt a smile creep onto her features, and Alucard saw it, and stopped in the middle of a shaded clearing, surrounded by beautiful red leafed trees. Seras' hand dropped from Alucard's and she didn't say anything, but plastered a confused look on her face. He smirked at this. _I want to show you how to turn into your animal spirit, your animal form so to speak. _He thought to her, and she nodded to this.

"**Now, this will take a little strength from you, and you won't turn to your animal form yet. That will come a little later in the night. Let your mind clear, don't think of anything, but concentrate on yourself, your spirit, your personality. Your animal spirit will come to you" **he said, taking up her hands, and standing in front of her. She let out a unneeded breath and closed her eyes, listening to the gentle breeze and the night sounds, and listened to her own voice in her head, which was whispering softly to her.

Soon, a new voice joined the ensemble, a soft voice, and she could hardly hear it. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to hear the voice, and her head tilted to one side a little. The sound was nothing more than a whisper, but its presence was outshining the rest. It was deep, sound, kind of like a growl, and she soon found herself hearing nothing but this growl. She felt herself getting slightly dizzy, and light-headed, but Alucard kept her steady. The growl grew, and grew, and suddenly it stopped. She couldn't feel Alucard's presence, or his hands, but kept them at that level until she couldn't keep them there. Her sensitive ears heard footsteps, or something like that behind her, and she turned to meet whoever it was, as her crimson eyes opened.

All around her there was darkness, nothing more. Before her, was a small white light, obstructed by some shape. The light grew and the shape was visible. What stood in front of her was a large cat like creature, with perfectly formed slender legs and sharp black claws. The body was coloured in a light strawberry blonde, and black spots covered its pelt. Its pair of eyes was crimson, and black streaks came down from the corner of the eyes to the lower jaw which sported an array of sharp teeth, and a pair of fangs. The cat's stripped tail was black and red, hanging almost limply down by the figure's spring loaded back legs. Seras recognised it as being a cheetah, albeit slightly different, mostly due to colour. Around the neck, was a red collar, with Hellsing's emblem on it, and the name _Seras _imprinted in silver on the red leather.

"**Hello Seras**" the cheetah called out, walking closer, her soft padded paws making no sound at all in the darkness. Its head brushed against Seras' hand affectionately, and circled her, Seras following her with her eyes. **"I, as you can imagine, am your animal form. A little ironic…wouldn't you say?" **the cheetah added, a laugh escaping its muzzle.

"**Yes, a little. The kitten grown up?" **she asked, getting a slight nod.

The cheetah stopped circling, and sat in front of her, Seras kneeling down to its level. "**Has he told you what you must do?"** it asked her, getting a shake of her head as a response only **"you must accept me; the want to change something is very powerful. It might take a lot of effort, but it'll get easier on you, as your body remembers the form" **Seras nodded, and felt her world dip into darkness once more.

Her legs gave out from underneath her, and Alucard's arm went around her waist to keep her steady. Her breathing was erratic, her hands shaking and her body drenched in sweat. She never realised how this would affect her, and neither did Alucard. After a few minutes Seras steadied herself, and she felt normal again, well as normal as she could be albeit a little tired. She was suddenly aware at that point, that Alucard had wrapped his arm around her, and she gave him a confused look, but gave up when she had no response.

"**Ready to try this police girl?"** he asked her, letting her go. She was able to stand now and she nodded to him, not really wanting to speak otherwise her voice would be ragged. **"Concentrate police girl, this will take a lot for you to do." **She had actually felt confident about this, until he said that. **"Concentrate on the form your willing to take, think of everything, small details, muscle structure and everything. Don't leave anything out, as your form wont take additions after this" **he commanded, watching her as her brow furrowed, and the shadows around her eyes, and muscles started to grow, making her face dark. She could sense nothing, as she felt her muscles break and reform, changing into a shape she was unaccustomed to.

* * *

Alucard watched with interest as Seras changed her form, becoming more apparent that her form was that of a large cat. He wasn't listening to his own senses, this was consuming his interest, but if he had, he would know that another vampire was in the grounds, currently in a form similar to his own, only this time, with white hair. The vampire watched as Seras changed also, somehow, both of their interests were in her.

* * *

Seras felt her body shudder, and nothing more changed about her. She opened her eyes to see Alucard standing in front of her, but he was much taller than she had thought her was. Taking a step forwards, she felt strange, until she looked down to see paws where there should be feet, and spots where there should be skin. Looking back up, there was a black dog in front of her, not Alucard, his six eyes looking straight into her own feline eyes. 

_Beautiful police girl, beautiful. Trying to say something are we?_ He mocked slightly, which drew a growl from her throat, and making her expose her pearly white canines. _Now, lets see how well you do in this form. Try and catch me._ He said, and before she could comprehend the words, he was gone, somewhere in the undergrowth.

* * *

The white haired dog watched with interest as Alucard left, and Seras standing there, in her wonderful form….he thought she would be so beautiful when she unleashes her true potential. Something he planned on letting her do.

* * *

Seras, snapping back into reality, looked around, listening to any signs of Alucard. Padding softly towards where she had seen him last. Her crimson eyes scanned around, her delicate ears listening intently for rustlings. 

Something shuffled to her left, and turned and pounced instantly, only missing the black dog by a mere inch. She let out a growl, and turned to run after it, her cheetah body, making this easy. Of course, he was a little smaller than her, and she used that to her advantage, and being the fastest land animal known to man. Her sharp canines brushed against his side, making him stop, and she stopped also. Without warning, he leapt at her and scarred her front leg with his own canines and ran back the way he came, to the clearing. _She is too good at this_ he pondered, wondering if she hadn't known about this before. Stopping in the small clearing, his gaze turned to Seras who had been following. She was not looking at him, but something beyond him. He turned and looked at what she was looking at.

In one of the lower branches of a nearby tree, hung a necklace, and it looked to be silver. Seras trotted up to it and looked closer at it, being larger she was able to lean on the trunk of the tree to see it clearly. A delicate scratch from her paw made her sure it was silver; her paw smouldered for a minute before healing. It was a tribal necklace. A cross adorned it, and a dragon wrapped around the middle of it. The dragon itself was pretty plain, but was covered in red paint of some sort to make it look appealing. Around the chain, hung little pieces of sliver, made into downwards swirls at definite intervals. Seras got down from the tree and backed away, she felt something so familiar about it, just like she did when she saw that photograph.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned and ran towards the mansion, Alucard following her. She ran to her room, and got the folder, that been discarded on her coffin. The photograph was on the top of the folder and so she got it easily. The white haired man was clearly visible in the picture, but what she saw, could only be seen by the eyes of a vampire. Or a really good computer program, the result was the same.

The same necklace was worn around the man's neck. The same red paint on the dragon could be seen. **"he's been watching us" **Seras said, bluntly, but what else could be said? She felt a tugging at the base of her neck, Kael wanted her. Picking up the photo, she turned and phased through to the Hellsing office, Alucard doing the same.

* * *

Okay thats all for this chapter. hope you enjoyed it and tell me if i did good with the cheetah form. im really proud of that actually. review as before...please? 

oh and of course...flame with caution. my temper has been seriously riled the past few days, having trouble with various things. so i might just destroy the computer this time...like ive been meaning to over the past year.

Demmie


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: thanks to everyone who gave me good reviews for my last chapter, im in a real happy mood. so i give to you,...my newest chapter, complete with AxS Kiss, and a SxOC kiss. but that wil be revieled later. so enjoy...

thanks to: animefreak973, Prue Aya Halliwell21, and Nagini the Moon Goddes

* * *

Several nights had passed since the incident in the gardens, and intelligence still hadn't got the identity of the man in the photo. Seras sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned further onto the wooden table in her chambers. She didn't feel that good. She kept getting nightmares….no not nightmares, more, memories. She kept on seeing the man in the photograph, with a young girl, and tearing her flesh apart. She would never remember the girl, or the man's features, only the happenings, and that freaked her out. She seemed to be spending more and more time with Alucard, feeling the need of his cold aura, and the safety she felt with him.

She glanced at the photo of her father at the table, when she felt that all familiar cold feeling brush against her pale skin. A smile crept onto her features as a red clad vampire appeared before her. Alucard's hat and glasses were nowhere to been, as he leant on the table, besides Seras **"you didn't come this evening. Is everything alright?" **he asked. He had been wondering about his mental state recently, he had been concerned about Seras, wanting to know where she was, if she was alright. It was something new to him, or something totally forgotten, he didn't really know.

She sighed and glanced up at him, her crimson eyes looking into his own, then she looked down onto the table.** "I had the same dream, and I couldn't bring myself to come to you. I'm sorry." **She replied, knowing how stupid that sounded, but it was the only way to word how she felt. A gloved hand cupped her cheek and brought her gaze upwards. His face was mere inches from hers. There were no words to share as they just gazed into each other's eyes. Seras noticed that his crimson orbs changed its shade every so often, something she would never had expected. What he did next was to surprise her to no end. He pulled her forwards and caught her delicate lips in his own, her eyes closed and they shared a kiss for what seemed like forever, but must have been only a few minutes.

Coming out of the kiss, he placed another on her forehead and let her cheek go. She felt a distant tug at the back of her neck, and knew Kael wanted Alucard. He phased through the wall and left her alone.

* * *

A white pelted dog stood in the corner of the stone chamber. Before him, he saw the long haired vampire named Seras. He silently turned to his human form. His long white hair reached just above his waist. His crimson eyes were the only feature visible on his face: it was totally covered in the darkness of shadows. His boot scuffled on the floor, and Seras jumped up from her chair, and a look of pure confusion passed over her. The man before her wore, what she could only describe as Victorian clothing, much like Alucard's, and he was as tall as him as well. **"Alu….?" **Was all she was able to say, before she felt dizzy, and her legs buckled beneath her, making her fall. She was caught however by the vampire who had just sent her to sleep. His strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, watching as her red tipped blonde hair swished softly underneath her limp form. Her eyes closed and she was unaware of the tugging sensation that should have been at the back of her neck. The vampire brushed her cheek softly with his hand, then phased the two of them out of the mansion, to somewhere she would not know.

* * *

In a dark dungeon, Seras was beginning to come around. Her droopy eyelids opened slowly, the changing of her surroundings not hitting her until she was truly awake. She shot up; her eyes open wide, and her breath quickening. She looked around for anyone, but saw nobody. The she realised, the man….the man that looked so much like him, he was the one responsible. Suddenly, as she tried getting up, she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. Looking down she saw a silver chain there. **"Don't try getting out of that my dear, you'll only harm yourself"** a deep, husky voice called out, and Seras' head shot up to its direction. The same man stood by a Victorian door. Walking towards her, he continued **"don't worry my dear, you wont be harmed, much, if you're a good girl"** he said smirking. She backed slightly away from him as he came to rest by the raised stone table that she laid upon. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her close and kissed her, but she resisted, and fought against him. Letting her go he smirked once more **"Alucard wont come for you, Seras, you might as well give up on him". **He said as he walked away, and locked the Victorian door when he left. Seras struggled with the silver chain but gave up. 

"**You bastard" **she said out loud, knowing full well that he was outside the room, listening to her.

Alucard waited in his room, having been sent there by Kael because he was pacing too much and wearing down the wood in the floor. His eyes were closed but if they weren't, you would see anger in them. He felt humiliated as well, that she had been taken, right from underneath his nose, literally. She had been there only a few minutes, maybe even seconds after he left, but then she had disappeared, and another presence was left there, lingering afterwards. That's when he noticed she was gone.

She was nowhere, but he knew she had been there before. **"Now, now Alucard, getting possessive are we?" **a deep husky voice asked, and the same white haired man came from the shadows. Alucard looked on in amazement. **"hello Alucard" **the man said

* * *

Author's note: review, but flame with CAUTION! i still have a major temper, but i want to hear from you. 

demmie


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Okay here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for last chapter's shortness, but I really couldn't do anything without revealing too much….know what I mean? Again…..anime version, and I have had a complaint about my bold text, but I can't see where the talking goes on Microsoft Word, and so, it's easier for me, and I figure easier for others, as It stands out. If anyone has complaints about this, I might change it, but otherwise……I'm keeping it this way. Also I have enabled anonymous reviews, should have done that ages ago, but anyway….lets go…..

disclaimer: nope, nada, never have never will...(damn...now how am i gonna entertain myself? i want the real Alucard! think of the possibilities! evil smile, and starts to stroke a fluffy white cat)

* * *

Staring up at the stone ceiling, Seras sighed. Her long hair fell over the edge of the stone table she rested upon. Her wrist was still chained in silver, and the flesh itself was red and raw. The faint traces of blood could be seen around her wrist, but also on her cheeks. She felt too weak to do anything, and really she didn't want to. It seemed impossible for her to get out of there by herself. 

Moving to rest on her side, she heard the Victorian door open, and footsteps coming towards her. She recognised them to be his. She really couldn't explain it….he was like a lighter version of Alucard.

* * *

Alucard stared out the window overlooking the gardens. Kael was sitting in his chair by his desk, going over the intelligence. 5 days she had been gone, and nobody had found anything about who this mysterious vampire was. Kael was sure that Alucard knew something, even if it was something small. 

"**We won't give up Alucard. I have Raymond out trying to find something on her, or this man in the photo" **Kael said, breaking the silence. Alucard did not acknowledge this statement with an answer. There was no point. Raymond had found nothing in the past days, why should he accomplish it now?

Going over what he saw, he just stood there, his gaze fixed at the gardens outside.

_Flashback_ (a/n: my very first flashback! I'm so happy!)

_**Now, now Alucard, getting possessive are we?" **a deep husky voice asked, and the same white haired man came from the shadows. Alucard looked on in amazement. **"Hello Alucard" **the man said._

"_**Where is she?" **Alucard growled, only to get nothing._

"_**Don't try and find her Alucard, you'll only hurt her more" **the man said. **"We are both and the same, it's only a matter of time before she truly gives herself to me**" he added as a final statement, before smirking and disappeared.

* * *

_

He turned her face to him, and just gazed at her crimson orbs. She turned her gaze away from him, but he still persisted in watching her. It was the same last night, and then he would ask her to leave the thought of Alucard behind; he was not coming for her. She closed her eyes, and he got up and did something that surprised her; he released the chain from her wrist. Startled, she got up sharply, facing him, a confused look in her eyes. He sighed and walked towards her, grabbing her wrists and planting them firmly onto the cold stone beneath her.

"**Seras, my dear Seras. He is not coming for you, and besides, why would he want you? He has the pick of every vampire in the world, a simple fledgling like you won't interest him." **He said to her. She growled and it only added to his amusement.

"**He will come, I promise you_, Lord Dante_" **she said, spitting out his name from her mouth, as if it was poison on her tongue. He smirked, and for a second, she had to remind herself that this was not Alucard, though that smirk positively screamed out his name. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes, but broke away when she felt the logical part of her brain break away from him.

Lord Dante released his grip and walked to the door. A man waited outside, his blonde hair short and sticking out at various angles, and after a quick word with the Lord, he proceeded into the room, locking the door. Turning around to face Seras, a sinister grin plastered itself onto his face, and Seras suddenly became aware of how vulnerable she was here. She was weak, and no match for a full grown vampire.

Seras was shaking, and had bruises all across her body. Her strawberry blonde hair was tangled in blood, which made it the same colour as her red tips. Cuts adorned her body, but not enough to kill her, just to make her seriously uncomfortable. That was when she called out to him. _Alucard. _And she had an answer as quickly as she had sent it. But she had no strength to return it, and she felt so weak, and she hated it.

She closed her bloodshot eyes and a crimson tear fell, only one, and one was enough.

* * *

Alucard sighed softly, something he had been doing much of lately. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the window frame, still in Kael's office. He could hear everything around him, the soft footsteps of the humans on the sidewalk, the gentle rustling of the trees………. _Alucard_. The name made him jump mentally. The voice sounded soft, but pained, and hurt. But there was something there, it was Seras. It was merely a whisper, but it hurt him more than he really expected. Why did it affect him so much? 

_Seras?_ He called out telepathically _Seras…where are you? _But no answer came. He had caught a general whereabouts of the young officer, but not directly. Sending a mental note to Kael, he phased out of the Hellsing mansion.

(a/n: okay, next part is totally made up, as I have absolutely no knowledge of London, so please try and bare with me)

In the older part of London, where most of the old Victorian houses stood, her lingering call echoed in his mind. The red clad vampire walked the old cobbled streets, totally unaware of where she was. He walked for maybe an hour or two, without success.

He turned to go, then something caught his attention, something so familiar, it stopped him in his tracks. It was blood, but not any old blood, fresh blood, the blood of his fledgling, Seras Victoria. His gaze sharpened, and his anger rose, something which surprised him so much. He turned into his hellhound form, the six pairs of crimson eyes scanning the surrounding area. His keen sense of smell brought him to an old Victorian mansion.

He phased inside, and walked silently around in his hound form. He heard a conversation in an adjoining room to the lobby he was in, and he walked towards them, a conversation from a familiar, too familiar voice came to him

"**Will he come soon do you reckon, Lord Dante?"** someone said

The man with white hair, obviously Dante rose from his chair **"He will. If not, he is already here. Place guards down outside the basement." **He ordered, and Alucard slunk away, his nose telling him to go down the marble steps there.

Following the marble lined floor down the stairs, he noted the darkness that befell the place. And it was full of vampires, and a few humans, but they were probably not there for a tour around the place. The six crimson eyes went from one side of the corridor to the other and back again, just to repeat the same track. The smell of that blood filled his nostrils once more, and he knew that she was close. Continuing the path, he soon found himself with an ultimatum…..kill the guards or slip silently in.

Now…there was something to think about. First of all, if he did kill the guards, he might just give these guys the bullets to kill Seras (metaphorically speaking), or Seras could be hurt enough and she'd be harmed even more if he couldn't get her out of this.

Then he looked closely at the guards. Something about them made him think carefully. _FREAKS_ he thought, _the new kind that Seras has been dealing with._ If this was true, then maybe there would be something here to help them, but he needed to help Seras now. Deciding that the latter was the safest option, he phased through the walls to the basement room.

Seras was laid out on the stone table; her pale skin blotched by the various colours brought on by the bruising. She was totally silent; no movement betrayed her figure, as Alucard walked silently towards her, his eyes staring at nothing else but her. Her shirt was ripped in places, and her trousers had rips in it also. His nose brushed against her hand and she stirred, feeling pain in every joint of her limbs. Her eyes opened slowly, to the same ceiling above her, but with a safer presence surrounding her. Turning her head, she saw Alucard's familiar beside her, and a pained smile formed, then it turned to slight horror. She knew he would come back, and her eyes flew to the door.

Straining her senses she heard _his _footsteps, and she struggled to send Alucard a telepathic message, whether he would get it or not, well…that was anyone's guess.

"_Alucard….Alucard...please….please…you have to go…you…need….to…" _herweak and distant voice was echoing softly in the back of his mind, and he concentrated on it, recognising it to be Seras'. "_Please….he…he would kill….you…if he found…you…and…I wouldn't forgive….myself if he did." _she continued to him, the need in her voice evident.

He nodded to her, and licked her hand softly, before turning and going through a portal. To Seras, he would have left, but in actual fact, he was nowhere near leaving. The guards had aroused his suspicions, so he stayed in the building, but decided to give the offices a little visit………

* * *

Author's note: kk, heres the next part. thanks for reading, and yet again, please tell me what you think. oh..and yes...FLAMERS BE WARNED...im as firey as my red hair, and thats REALLY fiery. thanks to all that reviewed so far...and thanks for reading.

Demmie


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello and heres the newest chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed and hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No i dont own hellsing, only my own characters

* * *

Alucard's crimson gaze travelled around the offices, keeping in his animal form: The taste of Seras' flesh still clinging onto his tongue. The room was silent, except for his claws clinking on the wooden flooring. Trotting over to one of the desks, he started looking through the folders that were there, normal business, and then something caught his eyes.

One folder, marked with **Genetic Manipulation**, was filed in-between some others, including one on Seras and her history. He also found a few floppies, some with names like **Genetics: The effect of… **and **machinery and flesh**. Grabbing the floppies and the folder in his mouth delicately, he phased from there, but with full intent on coming back.

The Hellsing mansion was as silent as it had always been….except for the pacing Kael, whom had been waiting for Alucard to return, hopefully with Seras in tow. To his dismay though, she was nowhere to be seen, but instead he had a mouthful of floppies and a folder. **"Where….?" **He started but was silence by a wave of Alucard's cold hand. He had returned to his human form, and held the folder and disks in his hand, gesturing for him to take it.

* * *

Seras sensed rather than heard that he had returned, but her eyes didn't open, there was no point in her to do so. His boots resounded off the marble floor, an echo in the room. The footsteps stopped and he bent down to her, his cold hand clutching her cheek and bringing it upwards. **"My sweet Seras, I'm sorry for your treat…" **he started but never got the chance to finish, as Seras had cut him off.

"**Why? Why are you the same as him?"** she asked, a little more confidant than she had imagined her voice to be. He didn't respond for a few minutes, both looking at each other, Seras wanting answers, and Dante wanted to know why the sudden outburst. He sighed after a few minutes, and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She didn't try and stop him; it was something she couldn't do.

Images flashed through her head, only clips of history, his history to be exact. She saw scientists manipulating DNA, his younger years, and the present. He pulled away, and kept her cheek in his hand, as her breathing had quickened. She soon calmed herself, and he let go. **"You're the police officer, you can figure it out…police girl" **she shivered at that nickname, it was something Alucard used, not anyone else.

Getting up and walking out the door, she was left alone, or so she thought. Her mind went through all the images she saw, trying to piece together what had happened trying to figure out why he was as he was…..and then it clicked. Alucard and Dante was the same person…exact same DNA structure, exactly the same in every way.

Lying back down on the stone table, she let out a pained sigh, her bruising hurt, and she swore that a bone had broken somewhere, she just didn't know where. Her mind started to sense something, or someone near her, and her eyes opened, and turned to see who was there. It was Alucard. She smiled a little, and he walked to her, whispering in her mind _"I'm getting you out of here" _before picking her up gingerly.

Her arm went around his neck, her head burying into his chest. She felt safe again, the same as that very first night. He bent his head down to kiss her forehead, and then turned around, ready to walk out.

* * *

Kael flicked through the various files and folders that were in the disks that Alucard returned with, the folder opened by the laptop's side. The folder itself mentioned things about genetics and the complications of meddling in the genetic structure. It pointed towards the floppies, and so he decided to find out why this was so important.

Skimming through the files, one caught his eyes. **DANTE-ALUCARD** it read, and so he opened it. He read the file many times, each time he had more knowledge on why they wanted Seras, and also knowledge on Dante.

* * *

Dante stood firmly in the doorway, five FREAKs around him, his crimson eyes watching Alucard. The FREAKs had their guns pointed straight at Alucard, but none shot a single bullet yet. Seras opened her eyes slowly, but did not look at Dante; she just stared at the wall, her head still buried in Alucard's chest.

Alucard stared at Dante, and took in his presence, he looked exactly like him, and each detail was same, except for the white hair that he boasted, which his was black. **"Leave her Alucard"** even his voice was the same **"you wont be able to get out of here with her" **he took a step forwards, to which Alucard did nothing but let him.

"**Who are you?"** Alucard asked him, to which Dante scoffed

"**I would have thought that to be obvious…. I am you, in every way I am you, except for the hair of course. I was created from cells in your body. It's taken around 60 years for this to be a success, but here we are."** He explained, with a flick of his wrist at the end. The FREAKs behind him lowered their guns a little, before taking a step back. Dante on the other hand walked forwards a little. Alucard just stood there with Seras in his arms.

Alucard eyed up Dante for a minute **"I'm leaving with Seras now, and don't think you'll be able to stop me"** in a flash Alucard created a portal, back to the Hellsing manor, while in the basement where Dante was, the soldiers fired, only to be met with a wall.

* * *

Alucard had phased them through the portal to the Hellsing manor, or to be more exact, his chambers, where he set Seras down on the bed. She let out a slight gasp when her back hit the bed, even if it was soft, it still hurt. He kissed her forehead once more, to comfort her and she smiled, but it wasn't pained, it was more natural, and soon she had fallen asleep. Alucard left her on the bed, while he sat in his chair, feet propped up on the table, staring at her.

He had seen him kiss her, and it hurt him, what hurt him even more was that she didn't stop him, but he could understand why, she was too weak and she really couldn't do anything in her state against a full grown vampire, himself to be exact.

His mind started wandering to him, Dante. He was Dante and Dante was him. How could it be possible? He was placed in the dungeons over 140 years ago….it had taken 60 years for him to be possible. That was over 80 year's difference.

* * *

Thanks to reviewers: remember i have enabled anonymous reviews, so please review.

oh and to all that did review...and will review this chapter...Here's a chocolate chip cookie for you, and heres mine...munch munch

Demmie


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Okay people, i have MAJOR and i mean MAJOR writers block. i know where i want to go, just not sure how to word it. the story will be on Hiatus for like a week and a half, maybe two, but i will make sure its a rather large chapter thats updated after the hiatus. Sorry again, for this chapter, its all that i could think of, as i do have writers block, and the fact that i have forgotten yet again to do my French homework.

desclaimer: No i dont own hellsing...sadly...

* * *

Alucard swept his gaze around the ever changing landscape, Seras in his lap with her arms around his neck, and head buried in his chest. The wind whistled around them, while both sat stock still. Seras sighed and glanced upwards at Alucard **"thank you Alucard" **she whispered, but knew he could hear. She reached up her hand to his cheek and turned him to face her. Pulling him closer to her, her eyes closed, and their cold lips met, lingering there for many a few minutes.

_How come you've changed so much, dear Seras? _Alucard questioned to himself, silently as they kissed, Alucard's hand resting on her hip, one of the few areas that didn't kill her. Pulling slowly out of their embrace, Alucard's kisses trailed down her neck, his fangs nibbling at the scar he left so many years ago.

A slight moan escaped her lips as he did so, her hand playing with his black hair. Removing his mouth from her neck, he looked deeply into her crimson eyes, the blotching of her skin a lingering reminder of her earlier ordeal.

"**Seras tell me why you let him kiss you" **he blurted out suddenly, which took Seras by surprise, so she didn't answer for a minute or two. Hearing her sigh, he dropped his gaze to the stone floor that was the roof of the Hellsing Mansion.

"**Alucard, you know exactly why, I was weak, and I knew he would just force the kiss upon me anyway" **she finally said, resting her head on his chest again. **"Why?" **she asked

he evaded the question by keeping silent, he knew the answer deep in his black twisted heart, but he wouldn't truly admit it….well….not show it to anyone.

She scowled slightly at him, but kept silent; she knew it best not to press him. The full moon glittered down onto everything around, drenching the city in a wonderful silver light. Her gaze travelled around the city, remembering how it once was before it all disappeared in an instant, then turned upside down. That was how she thought it was anyway.

Rulers of this country came and went, bringing sometimes destruction, or sometimes peace, until someone came along and changed that. Relations with other countries stayed the same, but the Vatican had not come back here for a few decades, and she was glad of that fact. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind never seeing a Vatican priest ever again, she wouldn't miss them.

Alucard became aware of how sleepy she was getting, so he phased back to his chambers, laying her down on the coffin-bed, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Dante flicked through the files on his desk, noticing that some where missing. He growled a little, but this was going to turn to his advantage. Seras was out of action, she wouldn't be allowed to go out on missions for some time, at least a few days, maybe a week. **"Are the new troops ready?" **he asked one of his companions, who was sitting next to three other people.

The man, dressed in a quite bland military uniform, nodded **"yes, ready and willing, Sir" **he replied.

"**Very well"** Dante replied **"make sure Hellsing gets riled up, make sure that absolute havoc is created. You all know the plan?" **he asked all four.

All nodded, and dispersed from the room, leaving Dante with his thoughts. _Soon Alucard, you will know how we are different and how we are the same _he thought.

* * *

Sorry for its shortness, i do apologise, i tried adding a little bit on Dante there, as i thought it would be useful for the readers.

Demmie


	10. author's note

Author's note: I am sorry to do this, but I have no other way to tell you all. My computer has gone bust and have no way to update chapters, as I am currently computer-less. An explanation is on my profile, and other details. And yes I do know that this is against the rules to do this, but I am sorry it is all I can do.

Thanks to everyone for their nice reviews about last chapter and notes on how to help. i have lost my newest chapter (details on profile)

thanks all

Demmie


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks to all of my patient readers, and i finally have chapter 10 up and running. i know its a little short, but thats my perogative now. next chpater hopefully will come in the next few days, as i am on half term , and spaced out exams in the next few weeks. hope you all like this chapter. i have gotten rid of most of my writers block, and thanks to all for their nice reviews.

* * *

Cursing for the tenth time that night, Alucard reloaded his two guns , before firing is succession into a group of 20-strong FREAKs. Many were ripped apart by the bullets and some kept going. Glancing upwards towards the moon, he noted that for some reason, it just wasn't it's usual, tedious grey colour. This night it seemed a pale pink, getting stronger day by day, or night by night, whatever you want to call it. 

Slamming another cartridge into the guns he finally got the FREAKs and they were left littered around the lonely, drab street, to which a load of confusion and gunshot had given a truly glorious performance. Alucard phased quickly back to Hellsing, going to Kael first.

His eyes wandered over towards a figure leaning on Kael's desk, holding a folder in one hand, and a tape in the other. Her crimson eyes were transfixed on the folder, and Alucard's were on hers, even if she didn't notice it. The Silence emitting around the office was broken just as quickly as another cartridge dropped to the floor from Alucard's Jackal. Seras winced slightly, her hearing used to the silence before turning her gaze towards Alucard.

A smile drew on her features, her fangs slightly showing over her lips. She lifted her arm and motioned for him to take the tape held in her delicate hold. Soft fabric met soft skin. Kael turned and started to explain the meaning of the tape.

"**Alucard, this is getting serious. That tape was made only a few hours ago by one of our operatives. It's a call from Dante to this mansion. Seras overheard the conversation and knows of it's importance, but nobody else does." **Kael gave Alucard a minute, before turning towards the window, looking out over the complex, and release a long breath. **"Alucard, I have no other choice. You can't deal with the amount of attacks made in the recent weeks. Dante is not going to give up, and we know he is planning something. Seras has all the notes we could find on Dante, or anything related in the government files."**

For a minute or two, Alucard listened intently, not looking at Seras, before it dawned on him **"No!" **he said forcefully.

"**we have to Alucard, this is the only way to deal with all the commotion and attacks going on. When she does go out, I am assigning a full group to her, so she wont be alone. This is the only way." **Kael answered, placing a hand on Seras' shoulder **"you sure your alright with this?" **he asked concerned.

Seras, having been mute for most of the conversation, nodded, before turning to Alucard. She got up and placed her hand on his cheek. **"I will be fine Alucard. I am stronger now and I am going mad for all the boredom I have to suffer here. Please. If you want I'll keep total contact with you while I'm out on missions." **she said, trying to sound as comforting as possible, though she let her guard down when she was thinking out loud. _I feel like im 10 years old again _

Alucard smirked at her obvious distaste to being baby-sat by the troops and by himself. But what she said was comforting to him. And he nodded. Turning, he phased to his chamber, and placed the tape in the tape recorder, listening to his other, wondering what he was planning.

* * *

Kicking open the steel door before her, Seras revelled in the carnage she felt again, her boredom ebbing away as soon as she fired the cartridge in her gun. Before her, the FREAKs fell with the bullets that shot from every angle, the troops enlisted to help the young vampiress on the FREAKs trail. Soon the FREAKs littered the scene, and the group was called to another location. 

As Seras gave herself a moment to calm her mind, she wondered what Alucard was doing, before she reloaded the cartridges and looked out over the passing scenes from the small tinted window beside her. She shook her head and sighed as she got out of the vehicle and stared up at the three-story-building that stood imposingly at the edge of the road.

Taking a moment to order her troops, she silently walked towards the door. Shots resounded all around her, but never once did she flinch. Her movements made the bullets miss her, something she loved doing, just to annoy the FREAKs that shouted out angry and confused orders.

* * *

Watching Seras, and listening to her thoughts, he marvelled at the power she exceeded. In his hand, a glass of blood with a hint of red wine, and in the other, the folder that Seras gave him about dante. 

_Taking in consideration, the massive implicative properties of cloning, the subject is not of the human orientation, but instead a vampire, Homunus Nocturna. Many tests have been carried out and finally after many failed attempts, we have an un-living, genetic copy of our subject._

_His name "Dante" was chosen for it's Italian/Spanish/Latin meaning for Lasting and Enduring, one of the most noticeable properties of the vampiric body. _

_For all the scientific community, we have produced and recreated one of the most powerful vampires of all time, the very first supposed vampire. All details concerning our clone is under lock and key in a secret laboratory, and only the scientist that worked on the project will know of his existence and the work details. _

_All scientists working on this project will not be known for safety reasons._

Alucard looked over the last part of the notes in the folder. He looked up, sensing Seras' presence back on the premises, with only minor injuries. Phasing to her, he looked upon the young girl, her cheek scarred from what looked like a blade, but she was in good spirits nonetheless.

Taking her hand in his he phased the two downstairs, to his chamber, where he proceeded to lick the blood off her cheek, and the wound healed instantly.

* * *

Author's note: please review, but ifyou flame and if i am in a bad mood----WATCH OUT! anyway, constructive criticism welcome, and please remeber- this is anime based, i dont want anyone talking about the manga when reviewing. thanks 

Demmie


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **thanks to all that reviewed, especially Nagini the moon goddess, for her outburst of….ummm…..welll….how can I explain it? Randomness maybe? Yeah that's what it was. Anyway, apart from getting weirded out for a second, thanks to all. remember, this has nothing to do with the manga, and please review, even if its just a word or two, cause i feel lonely without all the people talking to me!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the thing, neither would I be able to….no money available, so don't sue. I only own Kael.

And now lets continue.

* * *

Dante overlooked the troops in the courtyard outside, fewer and fewer were returning, signalling that Seras had returned to active duty. _No matter, just a slight flaw, but that can be rectified _He thought, a smirk drawing on his face. 

Picking up the receiver on his phone, he dialled a number and let it ring. click somebody picked up the other line, but was silent.

"**Get the troops ready, as many as you can get and meet me here. Understand?" **he said, almost growling the orders out. Not waiting for an answer, he carried on **"lets make this one last battle a good one shall we?" **he slammed the receiver down. **"soon Alucard we shall see who is best"

* * *

**

Seras awoke slowly, totally aware of the strong arm around her waist. Looking back, she saw two blood red eyes on her. **"evening, Seras" **Alucard said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Seras smiled back, and got up, after Alucard grudgingly, released her. Something seemed to be on her mind, but the consistent concern and nagging from Alucard wouldn't make her let it go.

After washing and changing, she decided to train her shooting skills once more at the shooting range. Picking up her guns, she still felt bare without the two handguns, called Jackal and Joshua. She sighed, yet went to shoot anyway.

The place was quiet, not a living, or undead soul ,apart from her , there. It felt odd to her, as usually there was at least one other person here. Distracted by this feeling, she lined up her target and aimed.

bang

bang

bang

The first three shots flew true and hit the heart of the paper target. Aiming for her next shot, she felt dizzy, and lost her concentration, dropping the guns held in her hand. The familiar clanging of her guns were mute, as her hearing went.

Her knees gave away, as images shot through her head, bringing pain. Her hands slammed onto the cold concrete floor as she tried to stop the images, but it was useless, just like her dreams. Seras' deep crimson eyes closed sharply, as more pain shot through her.

_Blood, Blood everywhere. Settling everywhere like snow, yet more cruel than snow. The bodies of many former humans lay discarded around the scene. Two men were in the middle of this, one with long flowing white hair, the other with long flowing black hair. One was clad in a bloodied suit, the other clad in a black straight jacket. The two were panting, both seemingly unwavering in their cruel unnerving gaze._

Gasping at the sight, she heard something to her side, but couldn't move, or hear too much, so she carried on with what she saw.

_A graveyard. The Hellsing graveyard to be exact. Looking around the blonde took in the sight, as so many people were being laid to rest. Before her, a gravestone, a black marbled gravestone stood proudly amongst the others. This one was special. Engraved on it was a poem in grey. Kneeling, the blonde shed a blood red tear, falling silently to earth before being devoured by the earth itself. _

"_who would have known that the earth would be a bloodsucker as well?" she said to the gravestone "with all the bodies, lives and men it has claimed, why do these people think that we are to blame?" she asked rhetorically. As if she was going to get an answer. She knew she wouldn't, but hope was still endowed in her soul. _

Coming out of the second dream sequence, she felt that someone else had joined the figure at her side. She kept screaming at the pain though, and kept panting for air. She didn't need it, but this was something common to her now. A hand went to her wrist, something comforting, maybe it was Kael. He would do that sometimes. Or maybe it was one of the officers, who knew thought?

Another few seconds and another dream, she couldn't take much more of this. Her nails, she saw, were actually digging into the concrete itself, indenting it.

_Pain. Pain and that's all she felt. It came from her shoulder, above her heart, or maybe it was her heart, who knows? Looking down she saw the sword in her shoulder, with archaic symbols engraved onto it. She screamed as she pulled out the blade, throwing it down onto the ground, causing the blade to splinter and break into a million pieces. Seems that her strength was alright, just her perception. Her hearing was dimmed and her vision blurred. Her arm felt dead, the blood trickling down it having no effect on her. But the smell had its way with her._

_Her pupils turned to slits, her feline instincts becoming apparent, as her growling turned to hissing, like a cat would do when frightened or angry. Her nails began to grow, and she lashed out, making five clean cut marks on her opponent, whom she saw nothing of. Lashing out once more, she cut off her opponent's arm, letting whoever it was scream before going for his heart. It turned to dust before hitting the ground, the wind carried it away. She stood for what seemed like eternity, the wind softly blowing her red tipped hair. Her pupils didn't change back as she looked up, towards the sky, where the blood red moon stood proudly, overlooking the horrific battleground. _

_Turning, her body changed to her cheetah body, her animal form in which she first remembered the tribal necklace Dante had left. Bounding over the bodies, and broken spires of well-gone buildings, she kept her eyes square on a battle in the distance. Black shadows flew out everywhere, followed by white shadows. She growled and her fangs became long. She slowed to a walk, nearing the scene. _

_Then darkness enveloped the scene around the cheetah. _

Seras gasped for air for the last time, as the pain subsided, and her dreams left her. Her hearing came back slowly, but she could already hear the deep baritone of Alucard's voice. She felt the sweat dripping down her forehead, and her forearms. Opening her eyes, her vision was clouded in red. _blood_ she though. Blinking many times seemed to clear the blood, letting it streak down her cheeks.

Kael and Alucard were kneeling by her side, Kael's hand around Seras' wrist, while Alucard just watched her, trying to figure out what had happened. Slowly but surely, Seras sat back on her knees, still panting and gasping for air that she didn't need.

She looked down and closed her eyes, when a gloved hand cupped her chin and brought her eye line upwards to look into the red orbs of her former master, Alucard. He said nothing, but Seras knew he was waiting for and explanation. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more, and gulped. She didn't know if they could know this, or if she was breaking a fundamental rule by telling them of her powers, of her dreams that seemed to haunt her so much. Alucard knew about them, but he didn't know the true effect they had on her.

"**I…I…" **she stuttered, trying to find the words to explain the reason she was screaming and gasping for air. **"I….I saw…I saw the future again" **she said, looking into Alucard's eyes. Her finger now intertwined in each other, her nervousness becoming more apparent. **"I saw what will happen at the battle between you and Dante, I saw the ceremonies in the graveyard." **she gave herself some time before reciting her last dream. Taking in consideration that she had changed, even after Alucard's re-appearance, she voiced her words carefully. **"I…I saw myself…becoming the monster I was destined to be" **she turned her eyes downwards, not wanting to look into the eyes of Alucard.

She felt a hand around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and her hand came up, coming into contact with the red jacket which belonged to Alucard. Burying her head into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting the comfort that he brought to her.

* * *

Dante picked up the receiver by his side. He had been looking out over the city from his window. The view seemed dark and unwavering. He smirked. **"Alright, get the men ready. You know where to go" **a moment passed before he answered once more **"yes, they will know where to go, the little vampiress already knows of the battle ahead." **and with that he slammed down the receiver and got up. Grabbing the tribal necklace from his desk, he walked outside of his office and down towards the courtyard, where he would meet some of his generals.

* * *

Seras' chambers 

Seras felt the familiar cold presence arrive in her chambers, her eyes were closed while leaning against the wall adjacent to her coffin. **"Alucard" **she whispered, without opening her eyes. Something was placed on the wooden table in the middle of her room. Something heavy, yet she knew not what it was. Opening her eyes, the light blurred her vision for a few second, before it returned to her. Alucard had placed a case on the table, his eyes calling for her to come and get whatever it was in that case.

Silently, she got up from the coffin-bed, and walked to short distance to the table. The soft black velvet feel of the casing drew her attention. Un-hitching the latch, her eyes widened.

Before her was two perfectly formed, pure silver, custom handguns. The two handguns differed in a large way to 'the Jackal' and 'Joshua', the grips of the two guns were made by a precious stone, instead of plastic. A precious stone, that Seras knew as being a Snowflake Obsidian sat proudly on the silver handguns. A layer of translucent rough plastic had been added above the stones to give her grip. The barrel's insignia was engraved in black, as was Alucard's but the names of the two drew her attention.

Both were exactly the same as each other, but their names "kitten Reborn" and " Foresight" were written in a Victorian manner, in black. Alucard watched her reaction closely, her face seemed unable to convey anything, except her shock at such a gift.

"**just think of it as a well earned gift from your former master" **he said, making her bring her eyes up to meet his own. **"you missed the jackal and Jonathan so much, it was only fitting for you to have your own" **he finished, waiting for something from her.

What he did get was a larg hug from her. Clamping her arms around his neck, she buried her head into his chest, as she almost cried due to happiness. **"thank you" **she managed to whisper, as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Author's note: well there you go, my next chapter in this. i wanted Seras to have her own handguns, so emulating the guns Alucard has i made some little changes. if you guys are in anyway confused, especially about the guns, or the dreams, dont hesitate to put that in your review and ill pm you (if you have an account on here) or ill put up a note on next chapter. 

Demmie


	13. The End Of It All Part 1

Author's note: a little filler between the other parts to this ending. Hope you all enjoy this. I am nearly finishing this story, and I will update as soon as I can.

Thanks to: Alucardina, Kiyo, xiayou, Nagini the moon goddess, police girl and mech-chan for their recent reviews. And a note to Alucardina: i know he was a little soft, but...isnt that the scariest Alucard you can think of? when he's being NICE! i'd be...

* * *

Chapter 12: The ending of it all, part 1

The start

* * *

Seras clicked into place the cartridge for her new guns, which Alucard gave to her so generously. The "kitten Reborn" and "Foresight" were wonderfully made out of silver, decorated with a handle grip of the precious stone: Snowflake Obsidian. When tilted to and against the light, there would appear a ghostly line of light, flowing across the black of the obsidian, making it turn green. 

Holstering the guns, and holstering a few other items worth taking into battle, including a silver sword, daggers and spare cartridges, Seras made her way out of her chamber and up towards the lobby, where Kael and Alucard were waiting for her.

The change in light from the darkness of the ante-chambers made Seras cover her eyes, before they adjusted. It was mid-sunset, not yet finished, so there was light still around. Alucard, she could see, what taking in what she was wearing at the time.

She sported a pair of black knee-high boots, accompanied by black trousers (her guns holstered to their sides by straps) and a midnight blue V-neck top. To conceal her daggers and any other surprises she had, she wore a knee-length purple jacket. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, the red tips of her long hair coming down to the small of her back.

Alucard himself had his usual attire, but Seras guessed he wouldn't for long. Walking towards the two, she pulled out "kitten reborn" (a/n: from now on referred to as "Kitten") to re-check the ammo in the chamber.

"**Ready?"** the deep baritone of Alucard's voice rang out, making her lift her head. She nodded and turned to Kael, replacing her gun in it's holster.

"**make sure you come back alive from this one Seras, please?" **he asked, receiving a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Seras.

"**I promise that I come home, undead and in one piece" **she whispered back, letting go of Kael reluctantly. **"make sure you're here to welcome me back"** she said. And with that, Seras walked away, out of the double doors, which lead towards the troops. Alucard followed beside her, placing his arm around her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

* * *

(skip to the battleground, countryside outside London, where Dante's army awaits the arrival of Hellsing)

* * *

"**Sir, are you sure that they are coming?"** a general asked, looking around, he saw nothing but his own troops. Most were enhanced beings, others, just a load of normal FREAKs. He looked expectantly at his commanding officer, waiting for an answer to his question. 

His answer came from the destruction of one of the enhanced beings by an unknown assailant. The general looked towards the East, where two figures stood together, one holding a gun in her hand . Seras had gotten their attention, her gun still held horizontally, the smoke from the gun billowing away from them on the wind.

From behind them, thousands of Hellsing Soldiers came to rest behind them. Three commanders came up parallel to Alucard and Seras. Looking towards the blonde Vampiress, the three awaited some sign for engagement. None came, but the two battalions, gazed at each other, waiting for one to make its move.

Deadly silence, that was all it was, except for the whistling of the night. Lowering her gun, Seras noted that the enhanced soldiers looked weary. She turned and looked towards the troops. Her voice rang out, as clear as day to all of them, even though she was speaking as normal, barely shouting her words out.

"**Alright men. You have all been briefed on how to destroy these things, and I don't think any of you will be likely to forget. We have the means to destroy these idiots. We are Hellsing, we deal out destruction on a daily basis. Make the Hellsing seal proud boys." **she said, going from each face to the next. **"Remember! Aim for the neck mostly, don't waste ammunition on getting the armour off, that's totally a waste of time, because you'll already be dead. Watch out some of you, you'll be able to hear the high frequency sound that the equipment emit."**

By now Seras had turned back to look at the enemy, and she could already hear the sound, which made her loose a little concentration. A few more minutes, and the standoff went on, until a few of the enhanced beings couldn't take it, and rushed forwards. Soon, all the troops had been deployed, by both sides. Yet Dante, Seras, Alucard and Dante's General stood still, letting the troops get the better of each other.

All around, the minor skirmishes commenced, and finished as fast as they started. Hellsing troops were ripped apart, Enhanced beings were destroyed, with gashes in the neck, or limbs were pulled apart.

Alucard and Seras watched as Hellsing, The black Wing and FREAK troops were slowly lessening in number.

Dante whispered a few words to his general, and he nodded, a psychotic grin on his face. Walking in-between the minor skirmishes, he had his eyes locked on Seras'. Taking up the challenge immediately, she left the relative comfort of Alucard's grip, pulling out her guns from the holsters by her side, she sent one shot immediately, slicing through the General's shoulder.

Alucard watched as his former fledgling took up battle, before looking up towards Dante. Phasing to his side, his eyes were still locked on Seras.

"**Does all this please you? Does all the slaughter and chaos appeal to your nature?" **Alucard asked, not taking eyes off Seras.

"**it should appeal to you as well, seeing as we are the same person. But yes it does, I enjoy the carnage very much. Let's hope your little vampiress will survive. She's make such a wonderful bride once this is all over." **Dante replied, smirking as his neck was grabbed by Alucard's gloved hand. Turning Dante to face him he growled, showing his full set of pearlescent white fangs.

* * *

Author's note: thanks to everyone for their support, and...we are nearing the end! 


	14. The End Of It All Part 2

Author's note: please be patient, i have not really done a battle scene such as this before, but ive tried to incorporate stuff from movies i've seen, but its hard to put it down in words. but this is my take, so hope you enjoy it. and no, youll have to wait a little longer to see alucard beat the hell out of dante...just a little longer

* * *

The End of it all: Part 2

Seras's battle

* * *

Shooting off another round, Seras tried hard to not get shot herself, as she sent more bullets towards the general, and others of his troop. 

Seras cursed as she ducked out of the way of a silver bullet. This general was harder than she expected. Bringing up her gun she fired two shots, one missed, the other hit his left leg in the bone, destroying the nerves and impulses so his leg was now paralysed.

He fell hard on his back, and before he could react, Seras held a gun to his neck. **"My, my. Your more friskier than I thought. Maybe I will have some fun after all!" **he said, mockingly. Grabbing her leg, he pulled it towards him, making her fall, and her shoulder blade made a sickening crack. The general kneeled on top of her, taunting her. **"come on darling, I expected more than that from you"**.

Seras brought up a dagger from her jacket pocket and sunk it into the general's chest, a loud, ear-piercing scream emitting from him. Kicking him out of her way, Seras painfully got up, grabbing her guns once more. Her shoulder blade cracked into place, as her healing properties made its way through the many cuts and breakages she had throughout her flesh. **"really? Well it would be a shame for you not to get your money's worth" **she spitefully snapped at him, smacking the barrel of the "kitten" across his cheek, breaking his jaw.

Stepping back, she fired shots into surrounding FREAKs and enhanced soldiers, before aiming for the General once more.

Her senses gave way as a pain filled her head, her ears recognising the high-pitched sound emanating from the equipment all around her. Her guns fell to the floor, as she held her hands up to her head, to try and stop the noise. Nothing could be done, and before she knew what was happening, a shot rang out, hitting her square in the leg, sending her down. Another shot, but this time he missed. The general cursed and turned, believing that she would not be able to get up for some time, he joined the battle with the other soldiers.

Seras was kneeling on the ground, the blood from her leg seeping through the soft earth. Her eyes were down as she concentrated on relieving the pressure on her mind. She calmed herself, and slowly, the noise emitting from the equipment dimmed, making it only a dull whirring.

Getting up, she grabbed her guns, and ran forwards through the soldiers, to find the General.

She didn't't need to go far. Up ahead, she saw him, and raised her guns, shooting at him, and around him at the other soldiers, trying to ambush a group of the Hellsings. The power from the 13mm incendiary rounds tore through the armour of all the soldiers. They were dust before hitting the ground. Bringing back the barrel once more, she went to strike the general over the face, but he ducked just in time to her movement.

Getting up again, he balled up his fist and swung at Seras, whacking her right in the jaw, breaking it. _"even"_ he talked to her through her mind. Swinging at him with her fist, she landed one in his stomach, then brought her leg up to kick him back.

He stumbled backwards, but recovered quickly, and brought out his sword. Seras gasped as she recognised the symbols engraved onto the silver blade. Narrowly missing her chest as she stepped back, the sword glowed for a minute. Bringing out her own sword, the two clashed, and sparks flew. Growling, Seras pushed the general back with everything she had, before swinging her sword towards him and slitting his chest wide open.

Stumbling back, she caught a glimpse of what was behind the layers of skin of the enhanced soldiers. Wires were everywhere, and his blood was black, death was everywhere. Their eyes met, and Seras' confusion over what he was became apparent. That made the general smirk.

"**what? Never seen inside an enhanced vampire before?"** he asked before sprinting towards her at inhuman speed.

Pain. Pain and that's all she felt. It came from her shoulder, above her heart, or maybe it was her heart, who knows? Looking down she saw the sword in her shoulder, with archaic symbols engraved onto it. She screamed as she pulled out the blade, throwing it down onto the ground, causing the blade to splinter and break into a million pieces. Seems that her strength was alright, just her perception. Her hearing was dimmed and her vision blurred. Her arm felt dead, the blood trickling down it having no effect on her. But the smell had its way with her.

Her pupils turned to slits, her feline instincts becoming apparent, as her growling turned to hissing, like a cat would do when frightened or angry. Her nails began to grow, and she lashed out, making five clean cut marks on her opponent, whom she saw nothing of. Lashing out once more, she cut off her opponent's arm, letting whoever it was scream before going for his heart. It turned to dust before hitting the ground, the wind carried it away. She stood for what seemed like eternity, the wind softly blowing her red tipped hair. Her pupils didn't change back as she looked up, towards the sky, where the blood red moon stood proudly, overlooking the horrific battleground.

She felt the déjà vu again, remembering the scene she had seen from her visions. She stopped for one second to think about what else she had seen, and it made her shiver.

Turning, her body changed to her cheetah body, her animal form in which she first remembered the tribal necklace Dante had left. Bounding over the bodies, and broken spires of well-gone buildings, she kept her eyes square on a battle in the distance. Black shadows flew out everywhere, followed by white shadows. She growled and her fangs became long. She slowed to a walk, nearing the scene.

* * *

Many soldiers were still fighting, many had already died, or were in the process of loosing their lives. Seras gave a quick glance to some that she sensed were still alive, but turned when she saw the horrific injuries. 


	15. The End of it all: conclusion

I was writing most of this as I was listening to Incubus, mainly Sad Sick Little World and my fave, Southern Girl.

oh and a little note: i worked out Alucard's age only by the notion that if he really was Vlad The Impaler (which i dont deny him being) then he would have been born around 1390 and so i calculated that if this was 2151 (which is when this is set around) then he would be 761 years of age...anyway, enough with maths, ive had enough maths from my exmas this week. on with the story.

* * *

Alucard held fast onto Dante's neck, squeezing just that little bit more every second. A familiar smell came to his senses, and he recognised Seras' blood. It was the strongest of all the blood that fell around the battlefield.

"**Smell it Alucard? Take it in, because it'll be the last of her blood you'll ever get" **Dante said, swinging with his right fist at Alucard. He dodged, naturally, but had released his grip, and glared at Dante.

"**Releasing control art restriction systems to level 2, keeping controls unlocked until the target has been silenced." **Alucard's whole demeanour turned darker, his hair grew and his attire changed, to his trademark straightjacket suit.

Darkness enveloped the two, leaving the blood bath of the battleground to the others. Dante removed his jacket, letting the shadows take it away. Dante had a knowing smirk on his face. He just found something that had given him an advantage over his adversary. He played the cat and mouse game with Alucard in silence for a bit, that smirk plastered onto his face all the time.

"**You know, that's one thing we differ in" **Dante started, dodging a blow from Alucard's right fist.

He grabbed hold of Alucard's arm, and clawed it, drawing blood as soon as he did so. Dante dodged the attempt to rip his skull from his neck before being slammed in the head by the butt of his opponent's gun, sending him flying backwards and landing harshly into the ground.

"**And I wonder what that would be, please enlighten me" **Alucard mocked, really not interested by Dante's musings on their differences. Hid gun was kicked from his hand by Dante's foot, and he received a painful kick to the abdomen, sending him stumbling backwards. He saw Dante getting up, rubbing his head for a second, before Alucard smirked. **"What? The poor little kid got hurt?" **he mocked once more, loving the reaction he got.

* * *

Seras quickened her pace as she relived her dreams. There was blood, Blood everywhere. Settling everywhere like snow, yet more cruel than snow. The bodies of many former humans lay discarded around the scene. Two men were in the middle of this, one with long flowing white hair, the other with long flowing black hair. One was clad in a bloodied suit, the other clad in a black straight jacket. The two were panting, both seemingly unwavering in their cruel unnerving gaze.

* * *

Though not for long as he found out. Dante grinded his teeth, before darkness enveloped the two once more and Dante brought out his two swords, slashing towards Alucard, who got cut on his upper chest. Bringing out his own sword, he blocked the two before they were slammed into his chest, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the two swords, Dante included, backwards. Swinging the sword, Alucard made a deep cut in his opponent's chest, blood spewing from the wound, and dripping to the floor. 

Alucard's smirk quickly faded as the wound closed easily. **"I don't have restrictions, my powers are unbounded, and I am unafraid to use them." **Dante looked down to the ground, and a blood red eye appeared on his body, then more and more appeared, all pointing towards Alucard. A white dog head pulled itself out of Dante's body and shot towards Alucard.

Barely able to stop the beast from biting into his flesh, Alucard held the dog's jaws wide open, knowing how deadly these things could be. Blood trickled down his arm as one of the fangs had pierced his hand. Pushing the beast back as much as he could, he dodged and ducked away from it. Before letting his own familiars pull from his body and was soon in combat with the white dog, the two contrasting colours mingling with each other.

They had both lost track of the battle around them, yet they both knew that Seras would probably come out of this alive. The two dog heads retreated and melded back into their respected bodies, seeing as both were making no progress. Taking a quick glance around, Alucard saw the extent of the battle they had here, before he had to re-engage into battle as Dante had picked up his sword and sung dangerously close to his neck.

Seeing his chance, Alucard slammed his fist hard into Dante's stomach, a little payback for earlier. Before taking away his swords and slamming them into his legs. A sharp and agonising scream was emitted from Dante, causing him to stumble back.

Alucard watched as Dante tried to control his breathing. Quicker than the normal eye could see, Dante had slammed one of the swords, taken out from his leg, into the soft flesh just underneath Alucard's dead, and un-beating heart. Dante smirked with satisfaction as he saw Alucard stumble back holding onto the sword.

Alucard could feel his breathing deepen, something he hadn't done for many a year. Pulling out the insufferable sword, Alucard felt his legs give out underneath him, his palms pushing the ground steadily as he tried to keep himself balanced.

"**you see? This is why you are weak, you are bound by rules and restrictions" **Dante started, revelling in his victory **"I am not bound by these, pitiful things. I am strong, and I am endowed with the strength of youth" **Dante turned around to bask in the warm glory of battle, before turning to face the fallen Alucard as he started to laugh.

A deep, baritone laugh escaped his lips, before growing, before it was echoing in the vastness off the fields, and was audible at the far reaches of their chosen 'playground'. Slowly, yet surely Alucard stood, shakily at first yet he was glaring daggers at Dante. He was still laughing, yet this laugh turned psychotic. Dante saw the threads of Alucard's flesh weave back into place, the blood trickled back form the ground into his body, and the delicate strands of the black leather meshed back together.

"**you forget, Dear Dante…" **Alucard started **"that I am over700 years old and my experience gives me total reign over my powers, and my body. There is nothing you can do to me, as I am the immortal vampire" **He just stood there, he made no attempt to stop Dante as he went for his gun.

Dante stopped in the middle of grabbing the fallen gun, as a furry paw had been placed onto it, a feral growl was directed towards him. Looking up, he saw hatred in two beautifully crafted ruby orbs, belonging to one maddened Lamia. The pearlescent white fangs stood out over her dark features, as the night had crept in more vigorously. Backing away, he heard Alucard speak:

"**Tut, tut, Dante, this is between you and me, don't involve pitiful weapons such as that." **Alucard's eyes darted to Seras, who was still baring her fangs at the white haired impostor. **"you see, when you were created, you were cloned from my DNA, but remember, that these powers had to be learned, I wonder how you got a hold of them do fast."**

Dante glared at Alucard, before revealing his birth into existence **" I was cloned from you, but certain genes had been tampered with, to show the difference. But your powers had been documented by Van Hellsing, and I learned from that." **he said. He smirked "**Who would have known that your old captor had subsequently created a match for yourself?" **he spat. **"sixty years was enough to control my powers and plan the destruction of you"**

Alucard laughed once more, a growl accompanying him **"no, you're a pitiful imitation, nothing can outdo the real thing" **he said, bringing up his hand.

Dante felt his body go limp, yet he still stood, Alucard had used telekinesis on him, and was in control of his body. His eyes widened as the realisation of death crept in. a short sharp pain was all that he felt before true darkness overcame him, and he felt his being ebb away.

Alucard held the bloodied sword in his hand, as ashes fell around him, and were picked up by the wind. Four paws trotted over to him, and he looked up to see Seras had his gun placed between her fangs, and she gestured for him to take it. He gladly did so.

* * *

Seras chucked the empty blood pack into the bin, holding her shoulder with her free hand, kneading the soft flesh that had newly been regenerated. Her thoughts went towards her other dream. She had spoken to that grave as if the person beneath it was a love, or a friend to close to be released. She had never seen the writing, the dreams were never that detailed when it came to writings.

She felt a chill travel up her spine, making her shiver. A gloved hand placed itself upon the one that she had over her shoulder. Another arm wrapped itself around her waist, and warm breath was escaping over her neck, a slight moan emitting from her as she smiled.

"**you are truly beautiful when you're a cat, do you know that?" **The smirk on his face could be felt in the air as he remembered the shining rubies that encapsulated her amber pelt in her cheetah form. He planted a long kiss on her neck, where he had bitten her first, and Seras had to fight back the moan that had travelled to her throat.

* * *

Anyway. i dont know if i shall continue with one last chapter. i think its nice to keep it here. But i feel like doing more stories, so watch out people. 

demmie


End file.
